


guide you down

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Episode Related, Episode: s05e06 The Old Switcheroo Part 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: “Someone’ll come,” Nathan mutters, face hidden behind his arm. Duke almost prefers it that way; it means he doesn’t have to make eye contact with himself.Which, again. Weird





	guide you down

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago as an episode coda to The Old Switcheroo- it takes place after Mara locks Duke and Nathan in together.
> 
> Title from 'Actors' by Still Parade, ie. the song played in the same episode.

“Great. This is just great.” Duke rattles the door handle one more time for luck, then gives up and heads back over to Nathan. Even with something as simple as a few steps, he can’t shake off the feeling that he’s wearing an ill-fitting suit. 

It’s weird. 

“Someone’ll come,” Nathan mutters, face hidden behind his arm. Duke almost prefers it that way, it means he doesn’t have to make eye contact with himself.

Which, again. Weird. 

“Yeah, but how long’s _that_ gonna take?” He slumps down beside Nathan, feeling nothing. He only knows he’s gone from standing to sitting because when he glances down at himself, his limbs show that he’s sitting. He prods Nathan’s arm gently, as an experiment, and feels only the slightest pressure.

Nathan, on the other hand, flinches away. “Don’t do that." 

"What, you don’t wanna enjoy my Trouble-free existence?” Duke regrets the words as soon as he’s said them, because Nathan’s still clutching his stomach as if his guts might spill out at any moment.

“Trouble-free?” Nathan echoes drily, lowering his arm and glaring at him, and yep, Duke’s not going to get used to seeing Nathan’s expressions on his own face anytime soon. 

“You know what I mean.” He looks away, drumming his fingers on the floorboards. At least, he assumes that’s how his fingers are moving. They could be caught in a beartrap right now and he wouldn’t have a clue. 

“You do know your hand’s on my leg, right?”

Duke glances down to find he’s unintentionally resting his hand on Nathan’s leg. Right.

“My leg,” he corrects him, moving his hand away.

“I’m the one feeling it."

“Lucky you." 

Nathan glares at him again, and Duke’s kinda impressed by the sheer irritation present there before it twists into another grimace. "God, you feel like you’re going to explode at any minute. I’ll take my Trouble over this anyday.”

Duke shoves aside the worry of ‘you better not actually explode because neither of us are ready to die’, and instead moves his hand back to Nathan’s leg.

“Duke.” Nathan’s voice is low, a warning.

“What?” Duke gives his best innocent grin, which probably looks terrible on Nathan’s face. “You feel this, right?” He twists his fingers a little in the denim, pinching the skin underneath. “Focus on this." 

Nathan stares down at Duke’s hand, and then closes his eyes, tilting his head back against the bed. "Yeah, okay." 

"Atta boy. You hold that Trouble in.” Duke watches his fingers, concentrating on the movement and longing for the usual itch of denim. “You hold in a little bit longer, and we’ll be good.”


End file.
